


Imagine Jefferson explaining why the hat no longer works

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because Charming can be a jerk sometimes, Episode s02e02, F/M, Jefferson will always be my favorite, Light Angst, ONCE Imagine, Once Upon A Time, Sassy Jefferson, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: I did use some of the lines from the episode but switched it up a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did use some of the lines from the episode but switched it up a little bit.

 

“Can you get me through?” Charming asked as he tossed the flattened hat on the table. You couldn’t help but agree with Jefferson as he rolled his eyes Charming asked him. Like seriously? Do you _know_ who you’re talking to?

“No.”

“Can you get them back? Can you get it to work?” Jefferson laughed at the comment, you couldn’t believe Charming even asked a question that stupid!

“If only you knew.”

“You had a little girl’s tea set in your car and a stuffed rabbit toy, so I’m thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do too, and a wife and they’re out there somewhere. In the Enchanted Forest or a void, I don’t even know, but I’m going to get them back.” Jefferson noticed you grow tense when Charming talked about your daughter. He grabbed your hand underneath the table to calm you, you squeezed back. Trying to keep yourself from lashing out. He turned back to Charming.

“They’re in the Enchanted Forest for sure, I just can’t get there.” Charming perked up.

“So it still exists?”

“It exists, I don’t know if that matters since we can’t go there if you were listening,” Jefferson explained. Charming didn’t seem pleased by this answer.

“So you won’t help me?” Your husband leaned back in his chair, growing more annoyed with these questions. You couldn’t blame him. He pointed at the hat.

“I’m a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal so I guess you’re out of luck.” Charming reached across the table and grabbed Jefferson by his scarf, pulling him across the table.

“I’m the closest thing left to a sheriff here, so I can just throw you and your wife in a cell until you figure out a way.” Without a second thought, you grabbed Charming by the cuff of his shirt and socked him in the face. He fell to the ground, holding the side of his face.

“How _dare_ you! I’m sorry about your wife and daughter, but at least they _remember_ you. Do you know how hard it is to have to watch your daughter laugh and smile with a different family? Someone else tucking her in at night?” Charming was about to speak up, but you gave him no chance to.

“I don’t care if you’re Prince _fucking_ Charming. We were cursed with keeping our memories, while the rest of you lived like nothing was wrong. Two lives stuck, cursed worse than ever. Two lives forever at odds, double the pain and double the suffering.” Jefferson taking a protective step towards you when Charming stood up.

“The only way you can get them back is by using magic. And that’s all the help we’re able to give you, I’m sorry.” You pointed at his face, “But don’t you _dare_ threaten my husband again.”

 


End file.
